Double Vision
by LinkandZeldaForever0329
Summary: Set in modern times. Flynn just wants to get Rapunzel out on the dance floor and get those hips moving. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**a little background information: **they're living in a modern world. flynn is still flynn and not eugene. inspired by the song 'double vision' by 3oh3.

_disclaimer: dont own tangled._

* * *

><p><strong>Double Vision<strong>

**Rated M (because im paranoid)**

He glanced over at her, watching her sip her drink as she eyed the room carefully through the flashing lights that illuminated her small features. Usually when he was at clubs, he was out on the floor; one hand gripping a drink and the other on the hip of a girl who was grinding against him. But he didn t want to do that. Not now. He was here with her. Not those sleazy women who simply wanted him for his good looks and his dick.

He considered asking her to go out there with him, but she looked so small and timid sitting on the bar stood; her eyes trained on the dancers who had already let the alcohol take them over. She was always so quiet and afraid of doing new and unfamiliar things and he wondered why. Someone so sexy and cute as her should be out here every night making men beg, not sitting back and sipping a Sprite.

He walked over, wrapping his arm around her waist and pressing his lips next to her ear so she could hear him over the pulsing music. "You okay?"

She nodded, taking a drink and looking over at him. "The music is really loud."

She shook her head, turning back to the scene in front of her. He followed her gaze, his fingers rubbing slow circles into the tight fabric of her dress. He could tell that she would look absolutely fantastic if she would go out and dance like everyone else. He wanted to take her out there and get her moving. He wanted her to have fun and stop worrying about sitting back.

He stepped away, grabbing her hips and lifting her onto her feet. She looked at him with confusion, slight alarm, and the music changed to a beat that pulsed through his body.

"What are you doing-"

"Come dance with me," he smirked, setting her now-empty drink on the counter and taking her hand. I love this song.

He could hear her protesting, but he laughed as he pulled her to the middle of the dance floor. The music shook the ground and the lights flashed. Her hand yanked against his and he turned to face her, pulling her close to him.

"Flynn! I don't want to do this!" she yelled over the music, and her face showing the palpable terror she felt. He shook his head, giving her a reassuring smile as he pulled her by the hips. Her body was flush against his, and he moved his lips to hers with a small chuckle.

"You'll be fine. I promise. You're in my hands," his fingers slowly trailed up and down her back as he spoke; rough fingers running over smooth skin. "I want you to have fun, Blondie."

He pulled back, and she bit her lip as he watched her debate what she felt was right and wrong in her head. He wasn t going to give her time to say no. so he took her hand and lifted it above her head, twirling her around. As she finished her circle, she glanced around the room with alarm. He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face so she was looking at him. See? Not so bad. Her eyes were scared, as if she were a deer in the headlights of a car, and he felt a small smirk growing on his lips. He'd turn her from a scared deer to a sexy little social butterfly once he got those hips moving.

He moved behind her, taking her full hips in his hands and pulling her body against his; his chest pressed against her nearly bare shoulders. His lips were close to her ear so he could whisper words of encouragement to her. "Don't focus on anything or anyone but me, babe. Just close your eyes and feel the music."

He saw her eyes slip close and he moved his fingers, guiding her hips to the left and right until she got it. He hummed along with the music, closing his eyes and moving his hands to intertwine with hers. He moved her arms up to wrap around his neck, turning her face so her lips were near his. His fingers moved slowly down her sides before resting on her hips, which she was now moving all on her own. _Shit, she s a fast learner._

"Not so bad, hm?" he muttered, kissing down her cheek. She shook her head, slowing down her hips to match the music. Her eyes opened, full of lust, as she moved her palm to rest on his cheek. She pulled him in for a slow, dizzying kiss as the music turned trance-like and all he could smell and feel and taste was her.

The song slowly ended, and she pulled away. Her lips were swollen and red and slightly parted as she glanced up at the man behind her. He was about to speak, but she held her finger up to his lips.

"Let's get out of here."


End file.
